Tired of waiting for you
by Krawall Brand
Summary: 'A pesar de estar siempre juntos, Marshall no puede decir lo que siente. Y para colmo, a Gumball le sucede lo mismo.' Fans de GumLee, pasen por aquí :D
1. Ayudando a Gumball

Heyyy! Decidí subir hoy esta historia ya que ando activa por acá, el segundo capitulo saldrá pronto ya que ya lo tengo listo :D sólo quiero ver que tal la reciben y si les agrada xd anyways, a leer!

* * *

—No sé por que tengo que hacer esto…—Gruñó el rey vampiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Quizá haberse ofrecido para ayudar a su amigo Gumball a diseñar su traje para el Dulce Baile no había sido la mejor idea… Pensándolo bien, él ni siquiera se había ofrecido, Gumball casi lo había obligado. Pero que más daba, ya nada le podía quitar el smoking de tonos rosado pastel que llevaba puesto.

—Relájate Marshall, es un simple favor para tu amigo Gumgum, y ya te dije que te lo compensaré con tu concierto en el baile—Dijo suavemente Gumball quien sostenía una tablilla con las medidas y detalles que el sastre estaba agregando al traje.

—Y deberás dejarme hacer mucho ruido por este moño tan anticuado—Se quejaba mientras fruncía el seño, esto a Gumball se le hacía tierno.

—Ya, tranquilo. Para tu información, no te ves mal en traje rosado—Dijo en forma de cumplido, esto ruborizó un poco al vampiro aunque éste sólo desvió la mirada para disimular.

—Lo que digas. ¿Falta mucho?— Siendo un poco honesto, a Marshall le divertía un poco esto, es decir, tenía una buena excusa para hacer pucheros y que Gumball lo halagara indirectamente, eso era bueno hasta cierto punto.

—Casi hemos terminado, jovencito—Dijo el sastre, quien estaba un poco harto de los berrinches de Marshall.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que finalizaran el traje que usaría el príncipe. Marshall se lo dio y Gumball fue a probárselo. Al terminar de cambiarse, fue de nuevo con su amigo vampiro, quien había tratado de ir a espiar al príncipe, pero el sastre no se lo permitió ya que lo entretuvo con unas preguntas sobre el saco.

—¿Qué tal quedó? —Preguntó inocentemente Gumball mientras se ajustaba las mangas.

'Te sienta genial! El moño anticuado te resalta tus hermosos ojos y el pantalón me deja una vista perfecta de tu trasero' Pensó el vampiro, aunque por supuesto jamás diría eso, apenas soltó un "Muy rosado para mi gusto" A lo cual Gumball sólo lo miró molesto y Marshall rio al ver su expresión.

—Como sea viejo, ¿puedo irme ya a mi cueva? —Preguntó Marshall metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Aún no, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con los demás preparativos del baile? Ya te he mencionado lo importante que es, vendrá la realeza de esa tiera de 'Ooo' acompañada de sus colegas—Dijo Gumball mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo entregaba al sastre.

—Está bien… si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que una de sus amigas era la reina vampira de ese raro pueblo, quizá sea sexy y Marshall se divierta—Comentó en un tono pícaro para molestar al príncipe, el cual rodó los ojos mientras se ponía algo celoso por dentro, pero cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Jaja sigue soñando. Debe ser alguien de alto nivel para ser amiga de la princesa. En fin, si me hicieras el favor de ir con Menta para ver las cosas que hacen falta mientras yo voy a quitarme esto—Dijo mientras se retiraba de nuevo hacia su vestidor, Marshall, de nuevo, quería ir a espiarlo pero pensó que sería un poco difícil ya que el sastre lo había acompañado esta vez, así que fue directamente con Menta, quien le paso una lista de cosas para comprar.

Marshall fue a conseguir todas las cosas de la lista, al llegar dejó las bolsas donde Menta pudiera verlas y se dirigió a la habitación del príncipe, quien se encontraba trabajando el la lista de los invitados del baile.

—¿Cómo vas, Gum? —Preguntó curioso acercándosele por detrás

—Ah, Marshall eres tú, me asustaste—Comentó mirándolo de reojo—Pues bien, ya tengo contemplados a los reyes y príncipes de los demás reinos, a algunos caramelos de aquí, a Fionna y Cake, y ya está la seguridad para que vigilen a la Reina Helada—

—Viejo, si un día te descuidas esa señora loca terminará violándote un día—Dijo Marshall riendo, a Gumball sólo lo recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Ni lo digas, de hecho unos amigos de la Princesa del reino de Ooo se ofrecieron a montar guardia. Se llaman Finn y Jake— Agregó revisando la lista

—Que gracioso, suenan como nuestras Fionna y Cake— Dijo Marshall intrigado por los nombres, pero restándole importancia. —¿Y no es complicado todo esto del baile, Gum? —

—Como no te das una idea, Marshall—Dijo desviando la mirada, al vampiro logró notar cierto cansancio en su voz.—Pero es mi deber, y al final valdrá la pena por que será el baile del año—

—Claro que sí, y bueno, aunque sea obligado me tienes aquí para ayudar—Soltó con un deje de ternura. —Pero creo que es algo tarde, me iré a casa Gum. Vengo mañana temprano para ver lo que hace falta—

—Gracias Marshall, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda, viejo. Vale, descansa y nos vemos mañana—Chocaron los puños a modo de despedida, el rey vampiro salió por la ventana por la que había entrado y se fue satisfecho de haber ayudado a su Principe Rosado, y estaba seguro que el día siguiente sería igual de bueno… ¿O no?

* * *

Como he dicho, se aceptan reviews de todo tipo c: y espero les haya gustado. No creo que tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que en realidad ya lo tengo listo XD Oh bueno, ahora puedo estar en paz teniendo escritas dos historias de Sugarless Gum *-* Y por aquí me despido, un saludo!

~KBrand.


	2. Ingenuos por aquí, ingenuos por allá

Hey there! acá está el segundo cap c: creo que es un poco más serio de lo que algunos esperan, pero man, prometo que más adelante los haré reír! En un par de capitulos, esto da un giro gracioso x)

Bueno, in darle más vueltas a esto, ¡A leer!

* * *

—Marshall, hay algo que debo decirte—El vampiro escuchó la voz de Gumball detrás de él, se sobresaltó ya que no sabía que estaba ahí.

— ¿Gumball? ¿A qué hora entraste? —Preguntó confundido, el príncipe sólo se le acercó peligrosamente hasta que quedaron separados sólo por unos insignificantes centímetros. — ¿Q-que haces…?—

—Hablas demasiado, Lee—Gumball cubrió con su mano la boca de Marshall, quien se encontraba petrificado, con las manos sudorosas y helado. Tenerlo así de cerca lo hacía sentir extraño, el chico de chicle miró directamente a los ojos al vampiro y sonrió de lado. — Para ser tú, eres muy lento. ¿Esperas que en realidad yo dé el primer paso? Estás mal, y lo sabes. Pero qué más se puede esperar de ti, deberías entrar en acción antes de que algo pase, Marshall—

—Espera, ¿quién dice qué debo hacer y qué no? No puedes mandarme, si yo quisiera que algo pasara contigo ya hubiera sucedido, Gumball—Habló con cierta incertidumbre en su voz, pero tratando de sonar convincente, quería verse duro con el príncipe, como siempre.

— ¿Ah sí? Y dime por que no ha pasado— ¿Era en serio? ¿El ingenuo y despistado príncipe de Aaa estaba dejando sin palabras al rey vampiro? No podía ser así, no iba a dejar que fuera así. Marshall se encontraba atónito, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una sensación helada le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Por que… Sé que tú no lo quieres. Tú jamás permitirías que tu puesto de príncipe se arruinara por una lacra como yo. Prefieres un millón de veces vivir frustrado a hacer algo así público ante tus súbditos. Y yo estúpidamente, sé que eso te hace feliz, no sería tan egoísta como para hacer algo que te lastimara, ¿captas? —

—Interesante, Marshall. Pero deberías hacer algo al respecto. Las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces, lo sabes bien… Como sea. Está en tus manos el destino, nuestro destino…—Gumball tomó suavemente a Marshall por los hombros y lo besó, el vampiro, quien aun no asimilaba bien la situación, tenía los ojos como platos, estaba impactado, pero de cualquier forma era una sensación como ninguna otra, esa calidez que le hacía falta estaba justo ahí. Unos segundos después Gumball se separó dejando a un confundido Marshall con la boca abierta. —Y a propósito; es hora de despertar, vampirito—

Dicho y hecho, en el cuarto de Marshall una molesta alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo que del sobresalto, el chico de los colmillos terminara en el suelo.

—Ah, rayos. Fue sólo un sueño…—Dijo, frotándose la cabeza del golpe que se había dado. — ¿Pero qué carajo significa? —

Confundido, Marshall se puso de pie y se dirigió a su baño a empaparse la cara con agua para espabilarse un poco. Después, se puso su ropa y bajó a comerse el color de unas fresas que tenía en su refrigerador.

Al otro lado del reino, el príncipe de éste se encontraba revisando los preparativos gastronómicos de su baile.

—Los bocadillos ya están listos. Ahora sólo hay que elegir las bebidas—Hablaba para sí mismo mientras leía una hoja con todo el inventario.

— ¡Hey príncipe! —Se escuchó una voz femenina en la entrada de la sala donde Gumball se encontraba, voz que inmediatamente el chico reconoció.

— ¡Fionna! Que gusto tenerte por aquí, ¿te llego ya mi invitación? —Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia su amiga, quien se encontraba cargando un cesto cubierto con una manta.

—Sí, hoy en la mañana Cake y yo la recibimos. ¡El baile estará de locos! —Exclamó con una voz llena de emoción.

—Eso espero. Ha sido complicado organizarlo—Dijo Gumball, quien acababa de notar el cesto de Fionna—En fin, ¿qué llevas ahí?—

—Oh, son unas manzanas que Troncos nos regaló hace un rato, pero como tengo demasiadas en casa se las llevaré a Marshall, a él le encantan—Afirmó, Gumball sonrió apenas escuchó el nombre del chico grisáceo.

—Ya veo. Podrías esperarlo aquí, él me está ayudando con todo el asunto del baile, así que no ha de tardar, ha estado viniendo diario a la misma hora—

— ¿Marshall? ¿Ayudándote a organizar algo? —Preguntó Fionna incrédula—Algo debe querer… ¡O la reina helada está controlando su mente con algún raro invento suyo y tiene un malvado plan para obligarlo a pasar mucho tiempo contigo y así llevarte hacia una trampa!—

—Jaja, creo que exageras un poco, Fionna—Lo que la rubia no se dio cuenta, es que le había dado al príncipe una nueva duda que no lo dejaría dormir, tenía razón, ¿Por qué Marshall estaría ofreciéndose a pasar tanto tiempo con el príncipe? ¿Qué querría a cambio? —Simplemente, quiere hacer algo bueno y decidió ayudarme, es todo… O eso espero—

—Puede ser, de cualquier manera no bajes la guardia mi estimado Gumball. Y, ¿te molestaría entregarle esto a Lee? Creo que debo ir por Cake y darnos una vuelta por el bazar de los magos para conseguir unas pociones asombrosas—Dijo felizmente mientras le entregaba el cesto al príncipe.

—Por supuesto Fionna. En cuanto lo vea se lo daré, anda a divertirte y saluda a Cake de mi parte—Habló con ese tono de amabilidad tan típico de él. Fionna sólo hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida y partió del palacio. Gumball se quedó meditando acerca de lo que sin querer su amiga le había hecho darse cuenta. ¿Qué tendría a Marshall tan cooperativo? Se entristeció al considerar la idea de que sólo lo hacía por obtener algo a cambio, ya que Gum en verdad se había estado divirtiendo con él estos últimos días y le alegraba saber que la amistad de hace tantos años se estaba volviendo a entablar, o al menos eso suponía. Al parecer ahora debía sacarle al vampiro el motivo de querer ayudar. ¿Qué sería eso que quería a cambio? ahora quería averiguarlo, esperaba tener razón en que simplemente Marshall estaba mostrando su aprecio hacia él y no algún tipo de interés.

El día transcurrió, y tras el encuentro con Fionna, nadie más había entrado al palacio. Esto se le hizo raro al príncipe, quien más que nada esperaba a su amigo Lee.

—Menta, ¿has sabido algo de Marshall? —Preguntó con seriedad, mientras en su interior una preocupación iba creciendo poco a poco.

—No, joven príncipe. Nadie lo ha visto cerca de aquí el día de hoy—

—Oh, bueno, gracias. Iré a arreglar unos detalles del inventario—

Gum subió hacia su habitación, que más daba, quizá Marshall se había quedado dormido o algo así, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Y arreglando esos detalles se le fue el día a Gumball, quien ya se encontraba listo para irse a dormir, pero al sentarse al borde de la cama notó una silueta en la ventana.

No era nada más y nada menos que quien brilló por su ausencia ese día.

— ¿Marshall? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —Preguntó confundido pero a la vez un poco más calmado el príncipe, el simple hecho de ver a su amigo le provocaba una sensación de calma que ni él comprendía.

—Sólo vine a disculparme por no venir a ayudar hoy—Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba junto a Gumball—Tuve un lío y estuve todo el día con ello. Pero, mañana no dudes que vengo a la hora de siempre a compensar lo de hoy—

—O podrías quedarte, ya estás aquí…—El príncipe casi susurró esto, aunque el bien desarrollado oído de Marshall alcanzó a escucharlo, sorprendiéndolo bastante, aunque pudo ocultarlo bien.

— ¿Eh? Hablaste muy bajo, casi no escuché—Mentira, había oído perfectamente el comentario pero obviamente no iba a dar la respuesta que quería, Lee maldecía la tensión que le comenzaba a aparecer.

—Oh, nada importante. Sólo pensé en voz alta… Eh, como sea. Entonces mañana te veo Marshall, estoy algo cansado—Dijo a modo de despedida mientras se ponía de pie, Lee lo siguió.

—Muy bien, te dejo a que descanses. Hasta mañana Gum! —Marshall se subió al borde de la ventana y se fue por donde vino. Gumball se quedó pensativo pero a la vez muy feliz de que no se quedo sin ver a Marshall. Más aún vino a disculparse, no sabía por qué pero eso lo hacía sentir bien, sentía que Marshall realmente lo tomaba con seriedad. No sólo lo del baile, a él.

* * *

Soooo, ¿qué dicen? ¿Gumball se dará cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Fionna descubrirá el secreto y actuará de cupida? ¿Marshall le confesará que quiere 1313?... Bueno, ignoren lo último XD Espero tener listo el siguiente en esta semana, y ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo :) repito, la comedia será más adelante. Por ahora, dejemos confundidos a nuestros tórtolos. Un saludo!

~KBrand.


End file.
